Larsa's Fourteenth Birthday Party
by Xascul
Summary: Larsa's birthday is coming up soon, what kind of present can you give the Emperor? LarsaxPenelo
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to do a Final Fantasy XII fic for a while, after I finally finished the game, again I have not had time. So here it is! This one talks about Ivalice after the war, and a little of Larsa's courtship with Penelo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy nor any of its characters.

Larsa's Fourteenth Birthday Party

Larsa Ferrinas Solidor was a boy of fourteen years of age with shoulder-length black hair and bright blue eyes. If one didn't know who he was, one would think that he was just an ordinary boy.

However, Larsa was far from ordinary. He was actually the fourth son of the previous Emperor, the late Emperor Gramis Solidor, and current Emperor of all of Archadia. It was over a year ago that he became the reigning monarch.

He and his friends, wherever they are now, helped stop his deranged older brother, Vayne from conquering all of Ivalice, and declaring himself a new Dynast-King.

In the process, Larsa had gained everything, but at a very steep price. He was one of four brothers, the eldest two whom were brought to justice by Vayne. Then he lost his father, most likely to Vayne as well, though that was still unconfirmed. He lost his surrogate mother, Judge Drace, to Judge Gabranth, his guardian on Vayne's orders. He lost him as well as he was mortally wounded on board the Bahamut Sky Fortress, this time by Vayne himself, and finally lost his brother to his own madness and greed.

He had gained the throne and an Empire of vast proportions, but at what cost? He did gain something else more valuable: his friends Vaan and Penelo, both from the city of Rabanastre.

High above the streets of Archades, Capital of the Archadian Empire, Larsa sat on his large, crimson throne behind an equally large, cherrywood desk, overlooking the capital. Several papers were piled in a neat stack in the corner. In front of Larsa was another bill proposed by the Senate, and to his right was an ink bottle and some quill pens.

The doors opened and in came Judge Gabranth, Larsa's personal bodyguard. He walked the length of the room covered in crimson carpet, the sound of armor clinking resonating off the walls. He stopped in front of Larsa, removed his helmet and bowed.

"My Lord, I hope you are doing well?"

"Well enough. To what do I owe this lively conversation?" the young emperor asked.

"Your birthday is coming up soon. I thought I might inform you. This would be a prestine time for you to take a break, after all you have been working much lately. Are you going plan something?"

Larsa was a little shocked by this. He had been working almost around the clock lately that he had not noticed some everyday details.

"You know Gabranth, I shall do just that. For too long I have been cooped up in this place, with no one to look at me as a boy instead of an Emperor. I shall send an invitation to Vaan and Penelo tonight."

"If I may make a recommendation my lord, would it not be better to invite Lady Ashe, and our other companions as well? The summit is being held a few days after your birthday, why not extend an invitation to them as well?"

"That is an excellent suggestion, I shall invite Vaan and Penelo earlier than the Lady Ashe and I also must send a letter to that whimsical Al-Cid. I also have to reach Balthier and Fran somehow, though I've a feeling they will show up even without one..."

Gabranth chuckled slightly, but said, "I'll have the arrange made right away."

He was about to leave but Larsa stopped him. "No need, Gabranth, I shall make the arrangements myself."

"Very well my Lord" and with that Gabranth replaced his helmet and walked back down the throne room.

_I wonder how they're doing right now..._

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Invitation

Vaan and Penelo were out on their next mark, hunting a wildebeest. The man at the Sandsea Bar said that their mark was out in the Dalmascan Easternsand, not too far from Rabanastre, and needed t be killed so that he can travel to the oasis on the other side. Sure it was not as fun when they had their friends with them but it was still nice, and the money they were going to get wasn't bad as well. Still, it was nice now that they didn't have the Archadian Empire breathing down their necks all the time.

Vaan slashed at the monster again with his sword. The wound was fatal and the beast crumbled to the ground dead. He and Penelo cheered as the beast fell to them.

"Not bad Vaan! Looks like you still got it in you!" Penelo cheered.

"Thanks Pen! I thought I had us their for a sec, but nice job with the fire spell!"

After traveling around for so long, they have gotten pretty used to fighting monsters. If they had not decided to follow Ashe on her quest to restore the Kingdom of Dalmasca, there'd be no way they could have taken on the wildebeest as easily as they did. Vaan's swordsman skills had improved greatly during their journey and Penelo could easily defend herself with a dagger and magic. Penelo never would have thought that she'd be able to learn healing magicks and attack spells, and was all in all very grateful that she got to travel along with everybody.

Penelo looked down on the ground and noticed her shadow's length. "Yeah, well we should head back, its already starting to get late."

The two walked back across the coarse sands of the Dalmascan Easternsand to the capital of Rabanastre, their shadows casting long dark lines in front of them.

"I still can't believe that its been two years now Vaan, I mean, Rabanastre's finally been restored to its former state, before the Empire invaded."

"Eh what you say?"

"Never mind." Penelo shook her head at Vaan's density. Sure they lived together and treated each other like siblings but she lately she felt that the two were starting to grow apart. Then her thoughts wondered to another boy.

"I wonder how much Larsa has changed in the two years?"

"Eh, he's probably sitting in his throne reading over various papers, I'm sure he's alright. It's not like he'll suddenly jump off the balcony or something!" Vaan joked.

Penelo was flabbergasted at that comment. "Hey! That's not funny!"

"Sorry Pen. Its just that kid has a habit of working to hard."

"You're right Vaan. I really hope he is not overworking."

As the two entered into the East Entrance of the city, with its finely decorated stones and neat pavement, they started to wonder where their friends Balthier and Fran were. The capital would not even be here had it been for those two.

Two years ago, there was a great battle that took place in the Rabanastre's air space. On one side were the the combined forces of the Rozzarian Empire and the Resistance lead by Marquis Halim Ondore IV, then Princess Ashe's uncle. Their combined forces were a formidable group, with several dozen airships and carriers. On the opposite side were the Archadian forces lead by Vayne Solidor. They would have been a good match up, but the Empire had the Sky Fortress Bahamut at their disposal which fired deadly beams of energy powered by magiscite that could destroy entire ships with a single blast.

After the group's battle with Vayne, the Bahamut started losing power and was about to fall right on top of Ashe's beloved city. However a certain sky pirate and his sidekick decided to do a little tinkering to the Bahamut and get enough power to the glossair rings to make one final lift away from the city.

Ashe, as well as everyone else, was more than grateful to them. Penelo began to think that Ashe had a thing for the sky pirate. She and Vaan were the caretakers of Balthier's airship, _The Straul, _for a while, that is, until he came to 'steal' it back. He left a note and a ring that he took from Ashe, and told the blonde sky pirate pair to give it back to her.

As the two walked through the imposing eastern gate and into the main plaza of Rabanastre, the two discussed visiting Larsa in Archades. Their last mark did snag them a respectable sum. And it was nearly two years since they last saw him. They had barely reached the entrance of Migelo's sundries when a Bangaa came out the door.

Migelo called to the two of them and beckoned them to come over. "I have just received a letter for you two. You should read it right away. I think you'll be pleased."

Penelo, her eyes ever watchful noticed the wax seal on the back. It was the seal of the Archadian Empire, the two intertwining snakes. Right away her heart left into her throat and practically grabbed the letter from Migelo, who was startled, but not surprised at this action.

Vaan, however was a little more slow on the uptake. "Hey Penelo what's gotten into you?"

"Hello Vaan! Have a look at the seal!" She said thrusting the letter out with the seal facing him. "Hey, I've seen this before its..."

"The seal of Archadia, also Larsa's symbol!" And without another word she tore the envelop open with her knife that she kept on her belt, and unfolded the letter. There in very neat and elegant handwriting was indeed a letter from Larsa Solidor to the two reading the letter.

_To My Friends Penelo and Vaan,_

_I bid you greetings from Archadia. I hope everything is going well and I wish that the two of you are in good health. I am slightly embarrassed that I almost missed by fourteenth birthday. Our friend Basch was kind enough to remind me a few days ago. If it would please you Masters Penelo and Vaan, it would be my wish, as well as Basch's if you two would join me for my birthday party in two weeks time. The crown on my head grows ever heavier with the burden of ruling the Empire. It would please me if you came and stayed a while, a week perhaps. It certainly would be a welcomed change of pace around here. Basch has expressed concern that I should not sit at my desk the whole day and should take some time off and enjoy myself. Please send your reply at your convenience, and I hope to see you here in Archadia._

_Yours Truly, _

_Larsa Ferrinas Solidor_

Penelo could hardly believe this. She was bursting with excitement to visit Larsa. The two was invited by Larsa himself to stay with him for a week, and for his birthday party.

"Vaan! We've been invited to Larsa's fourteenth birthday party! We have to go!" Penelo exclaimed.

"Whoa slow down their Penelo! I'm fine with it too but..."

Migelo finished Vaan's thought for him. "If you think that I am going to hold the two of you back, you're wrong. I'd say I can give you two a week off. Besides, His Majesty would be very disappointed if the two of you didn't show up," the Bangaa said with a short laugh.

Penelo set about writing a reply right away, telling Larsa that the two of them would be coming in a few days. Vaan was arguably just as excited to visit Archades again.

Their travels two years ago took them all the way north to find the necescite that Doctor Cid was studying. When they entered Archades, Vaan was 'gaping like a fish out of water." Sure it was the empire, but he was still amazed at the immense copper skyscrapers and airhships that zipped back and forth. Vaan had secretly wanted to really check the city out, but of course they had more pressing matters at the time.

"I wait to see Larsa again!" Penelo kept saying to no one in particular. As she wrote the reply. Then she started thinking about the one little daunting task that was going to be for her, the hardest challenge yet.

_What are we going to give an emperor that has a third of the world under his jurisdiction?_

* * *

Sorry about the long delay! I've been really busy. I finally got a chance to work on this!

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Archades

_Dear Larsa, _

_We received your letter and would be glad to come to Archadia for your birthday party. I was so excited to hear from you! How have you been? I hope your work hasn't been too stressful. It's too bad we could not keep in touch more, but I'm sure you're very busy. We have been busy ourselves sort of. Vaan and I have been doing more hunts and marks as of late. I actually don't mind fighting monsters like that, but it's just not the same without you and the others. The money isn't too bad though. We'll be coming in a week's time. Hope you are well!_

_Yours truly, _

_Penelo and Vaan _

_P.S. Please send Judge Gabranth our regards as well. _

The young emperor finished reading the letter and placed the letter back down on his desk. Larsa was still working the day he said he would be meeting Vaan and Penelo. He already read Penelo's letter several times and knew it by heart. He enjoyed reading it because he could faintly hear Penelo's sweet voice and Vaan's hearty laughter when he glanced over the words. It was also one, if not the only piece of paper on his desk that did not bore him. Ashe, newly crowned Queen of Dalmasca, had sent him several letters before and since her coronation asking him for advice on administrative and diplomatic issues.

Larsa and Basch had a small laugh when they read her letters. When Larsa asked what was so funny, Basch pointed out that Ashe was seven years Larsa's senior but was still asking him for advice. As nice as it was to hear from her, not once has Ashe wrote anything besides asking for advice and counsel. That wasn't to say that Larsa didn't mind sharing his advice for another head of state, but it seemed that she was more distant to him than before.

So after going through stacks of paper of different bills and proposals, permits and work reports, reading something purely for fun at the end of the day brightened Larsa's otherwise boring days. He was just about to start again on another pile of papers when a guard came up to him to announce the arrival of Judge Magister Gabranth.

The doors of the office opened and Basch, posing as Gabranth, strode into the office and bowed to Larsa. "My Lord, it is nearly time. Shall we leave to meet our two guests?"

Larsa looked up at the clock and almost jumped out of his seat. Vaan and Penelo would be arriving within the hour, and he wanted to meet them personally. "Very well then. I was just about done." Larsa stood up and followed the older man out of the room, down the long corridor and down an elevator to Larsa's private aircab, which would take them to the Aerodrome.

* * *

Penelo couldn't sit still for more than five minutes in her seat. Vaan however wasn't as restless as she was.

"C'mon Penelo, stop fidgeting so much, people will think you're weird or something."

"And you're not? I just can't wait to see Larsa that's all! You cannot be excited are you?"

"I suppose." Vaan said half-heartedly.

Penelo frowned and turned her head towards the window. Flying in an airship like this to Archadia was a first for the two. Before she and Vaan got caught up with Ashe and the others, they were simple peasants and hardly thought much about the outside world. Vaan was always saying how he would one day save up enough money to buy himself an airship and become a sky pirate. Penelo was appalled at first but later became his partner and navigator in the skies.

After almost half the afternoon, the airship finally touched down in the Archades Aerodrome. Larsa and Gabranth were already waiting for them when the two stepped out from the aircab. The two blondes were very surprised that Larsa came to meet them. Then again, he was a proper gentleman. Larsa was standing with a calm smile on his face and was dressed in his violet state robes complete with the golden circlet, and Basch was standing beside him in his full suit of armor with his helmet under his arm. As people started filing out of the aircab, the two received a lot of stares from them obviously wondering what in the name of Ivalice is the Emperor and his bodyguard doing here.

"How have you been Larsa?" It's been a while!" And without thinking she ran up to him and hugged him close.

"It's a pleasure to see you again too Miss Penelo and Master Vaan, I trust you two have been well, not causing too much trouble I hope?"

"Oh no, we haven't been making any too serious trips."

"Oh good, it would displease me if one of the air patrol ships found your ship to their liking. Would you mind letting go of me now Penelo?" Larsa said.

"Oops! Hehe, sorry about that," Penelo apologized and let Larsa go.

"Pardon me, would you like help with your baggage?" Basch offered to Penelo.

"Sure!" And with that, Basch took the larger of Penelo's two bags and the four of them walked out of the Aerodrome still immersed in conversation as they boarded Larsa's private airship.

As the ship took off, Penelo looked over at Larsa and Basch and studied a little more carefully how much they changed in the past two years. Basch looked more or less the same as they remembered him last. He looked a little more well-fed and muscular as well, no doubt due to his training and better lifestyle. He has his shoulder-length hair cut like what his brother had before he passed away and looked much more dignified than before.

Physical change was more evident with Larsa. Although it wasn't long since they last saw him, Penelo and even Vaan could see the beginnings of puberty and the stress of ruling a country of vast proportions have done to his face. His face still had a hint of boyishness, but for the most part was more mature. He had a more prominent chin, and already the slightest age lines already formed. He still had his jet black hair neatly combed neatly to his shoulders and his blue eyes still had that vivid shine and gaze as before.

"So what's been going on here, I hope being Emperor hasn't been too stressful." Penelo asked him.

Larsa sighed and said, "You have no idea. The first year and a half was a nightmare."

"You don't want to talk about it?" Vaan asked.

"I really do not wish to bore you two with the Empire's political squabbles and affairs." Larsa said politely.

"How have you been Basch? We haven't received a single letter from you for a while." Vaan inquired. Penelo thought this would be a good time to put the spotlight on Basch instead of Larsa for a change.

Basch readjusted his helmet in his arm and began, "It has definitely been more peaceful although somewhat less eventful than when Emperor Gramis was still on the throne. I've been doing more paperwork myself and there have been less focus on the military since His Majesty Larsa has taken the throne."

The four of them chatted some more about what each others have been doing since Ashe's coronation. They also had some fun discussing where Fran and Balthier might be and what adventures they were on at the moment. Once, Larsa had even contemplated that the two sky pirates of the Strahl were off in some distant land playing diplomats, earning a round of hearty laughter from the others. Before long, the aircab pulled up in front of Larsa's estate.

The estate was very different than anything the two sky pirates had seen before even though they traveled all over the world. Unlike most buildings which were built on the ground level, Larsa's estate was built on top of one of the many bronze-colored skyscrapers. It was built with an odd mix of Galtean architecture, combined with the more modern architecture of the city. From what Penelo could see, it was very large and looked very much like a manor home.

"I hope you two enjoy it here." Larsa said as they crossed from the main landing platform to Larsa's home.

The Solidor's Estate was as every bit as grand as the palace in Rabanastre. The main walk was decorated with statues of family members, one she noted was Vayne. She turned her head away quickly and continued on. Her eyes moved next to the gardens which had several different types of flowers and several working fountains.

The interior was just as impressive as the outside. The main entrance hall had a polished granite surface and the ceilings were covered with endless mosaics depicting various scenes from what she presumed was the empire's history and triumphs. Penelo wished that she had at least another two sets of eyes. There was so much to take in this home that she thought she would faint from turning her head in every which way trying to take everything in at once.

Larsa noticed this and placed a hand on her arm telling her that he would gladly give her a tour of his home if he had time. Penelo couldn't help but smile as Larsa led the way to their rooms. She had been flattered numerous times before by several would be suitors, a feat she found embarrassing even.

But there was something about Larsa that she liked, and it wasn't because of the circlet that he wore on his head. Although she was five years his senior, Larsa seemed just as mature, if not more so than she. He was very accommodating and very polite to her especially.

He was as every bit different from Vaan as could possibly be. When the three of them traveled for some time, she noticed the contrast between the two the more they traveled together. One of the most fun times she had to admit was when the seven of them were traveling from Jahara to Mt. Bur-Omisace. When the group camped out under the stars several times, they would share various stories to entertain the rest of the group. She remembered laughing when Vaan tried to teach Larsa about the wonderful subtleties and rules of the underground. Vaan was doing all these crude signs and signals and sayings that Larsa had tried to imitate, although poorly. She would often complain about Vaan's rude behavior and table manners, while Larsa commented that it was one of the qualities that he liked about Vaan.

"Here we are Penelo and Vaan. I hope the rooms are to your liking." Larsa said has he opened the door and showed Penelo her sleeping chambers. While Basch helped Vaan unpack his things in the room next door.

"Would you like something to drink? Tea or juice perhaps?" Larsa offered.

"Oh, some tea please and um......would you join me as well?" Penelo asked quietly. The last part of her sentence she didn't intend but somehow came to her.

Again Larsa smiled and nodded and said, "Very well, then, I'll be back shortly." And with that he left Penelo in her room. She took a look around just to take it all in before collapsing on the bed, which she found very comfortable.

_This was certainly turning out to be a wonderful week. I can't believe the two of us are staying with the Emperor of Archadia!_

_

* * *

  
_

Please read and review!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy with my other projects!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update! Please review! Dalmasca will be more prosperous for each review you donate!

Disclaimer: I own a copy of Final Fantasy XII but not any of its characters.

* * *

The City Tour

Penelo awoke the next morning feeling very refreshed. She got out of her bed and looked around at her surroundings. At first she was shocked to see herself in such a nice room, certainly wasn't hers back in Dalmasca. For a split second the blonde thought she was dreaming, but she hit herself mentally when she realized that she was saying in Larsa's estate. She checked the time, and it was a few hours after sunrise. She turned around and noticed the pot of flowers had been replaced with fresh new ones.

She wondered if Larsa himself had changed them, or was it one of his servants. Anyways, shower time. Penelo took out a change of clothes and some toiletries and walked into the bathroom. When she stepped in she gasped and nearly dropped what she was carrying. It was obvious that it was going to take some time to get used to all the opulence in the estate. The bathroom was quite large, about the size of her own room back in the flat that she, Kytes and Vaan shared. The floor was covered in black and white stones, the bathtub was of a red marble, and all the various fixtures were silver and brass. The handles on each one was set with some kind of jewel or design.

Penelo took a minute to take the room in before trying out the shower. It took her a few seconds to get all the dials right and pretty soon she was taking her morning shower. She allowed the hot water to pour over her body, and started to scrub one of the various bars of soap and shampoo. She enjoyed the feeling as she was more frugal back home and water was scarce. She did live in a desert after all. But now she decided to enjoy herself.

There was a knock on the door of the bedroom and Penelo quickly wrapped one of the white fluffy towels around her body.

On the other side, Larsa hesitated and decided to open the door, he put a gloved hand on the handle, turned the knob slowly, and to his surprise, it opened. He pushed the door open ever so gingerly and poked his head in.

"Penelo?"

He turned the knob ever so carefully; to his surprise the door was unlocked. _Penelo must have been too tired to lock it. _ He thought, as he walked into her room. But before he took two steps he walked right into Penelo who only to walk straight into a half-covered Penelo and at his height, he walked straight into her chest.

Larsa felt himself blushing, jumped back and turned his head away politely. "Wah! Penelo! I am so sorry! Please forgive my intrusion!"

Penelo blushed as well, but merely smiled and said, "It's fine Larsa, don't worry about it, you should see Vaan back home, he's even worse!"

"I shall remind myself of that, breakfast will be served soon." Larsa replied with a small bow and quickly left.

Poor Larsa, he's probably never been around girls his age, but he is still ever so polite.

After getting dressed in a fresh change of clothes, Penelo met up with Vaan in his room and both headed down to breakfast in the dinning hall. A maid was there to escort them through the labyrinth like halls to a large room that had several large windows on one side with the drapes pulled back to let the morning sun in.

Larsa and Basch were already waiting for them in the hall. Only after Penelo and Vaan were seated then the two of them also took their seats on the eight-person table. Larsa sat on one end with Basch on his left and Penelo on his right. Vaan was seated next to Penelo.

"Wow Larsa, I've never seen a dinning hall this big before!"

"Ah, that is because this is not the dinning hall. This is the quaint breakfast chamber my family used when they would entertain guests or would dine by themselves. There are actually two more dinning rooms in addition to this one."

As soon as Larsa finished his sentence, breakfast was being served. It was simple, yet delicious. Well, simple by Archadian standards. To Penelo and Vaan, this was a feast. There were assorted breads and jams on one plate, another plate was stacked neatly with different meats like hams and bacon and other ones they could not guess. Next to that were a bowl of hard-boiled eggs, and there was at least a dozen different teas to chose from. Still on another plate was a plate of fruits cut and arranged very neatly in the middle of the table.

Larsa motioned for Vaan and Penelo to help themselves. They were just trying to take it all in, not having seen different types of bread and butter when they grew up. Vaan, not sure what to eat, decided to try a little bit of everything and picked one of each different bread and meat. He also tried three different jams, and two different flavors of butters. He didn't even know that two different kinds of butter existed.

Penelo on the other hand was trying to restrain herself and focused on choosing a couple of pieces of rosemary bread, two jams and one butter. She looked over at Vaan and was slightly appalled by his less than perfect table manners.

Larsa and Basch didn't seem to mind. "Have you tried one of the teas yet Penelo?" Larsa asked the blonde girl.

"Oh! Um, no I haven't, but....there are so many.....what would you recommend?"

"I personally like the fruit flavored teas in the morning, but if you prefer something with more spice I would try the Archadian Red tea."

"Oh, um, thanks."

"You should wait until we have dinner, it is by far simpler." Larsa said sarcastically.

After breakfast was finished, Larsa asked the two of them, "What would you like to do today? Please feel free to drag me around all day."

"Um, I'm not sure, I was thinking so much about just coming to see you Larsa, I-I didn't really think about what we were going to do here."

"How about looking around the city? We've barely got to see it the last time we came." Vaan suggested.

Penelo was a little shocked that Vaan could come up with that suggestion, but nevertheless thought it was a pretty good idea. Last time they came to Archades, they were trying to get to Dr. Cid's laboratory, to see if Princess Ashe could obtain deifacted nethicite. After passing the guards without a hitch, Vaan charged down a street and started turning his head in every direction. Penelo had to scold Vaan that this wasn't a field trip. At the same time, coming to the Empire's capital wasn't something that they got to do every day.

So naturally when Larsa was showing them the city, Penelo had more than once restrained Vaan from wandering off like a kid. Larsa was dressed in his casual clothes today, his favorite white dress shirt, a green vest, matching trousers and walking boots.

It was a pity that Judge Gabranth would not be joining them today though. There were several reasons for this. The first was that he joked how an adult like him shouldn't intrude on a bunch of kids' fun time. A more practical reason was simply that there was a mutual understanding within the palace that if Larsa had to step out for whatever reason, the chain of command would fall to him.

"This also lessens the chances of you mistakenly calling me 'Basch,' Vaan. You two do have a habit of doing that." He said with a small chuckle before they left.

"You're not going to wear your crown or robes today Larsa?"

"Oh not today I'm afraid. I certainly enjoy dragging my clothes and being weighted down by them when I walk through the streets."

So as the two blond teenagers and one dark haired pre-teen walked through the streets, they looked like just another group of friends having fun and sight-seeing. However, that was not the case. The three of them drew a few stares here and there from the locals considering that they didn't get to see their Emperor out of the palace very often.

Vaan and Larsa didn't seem to mind, but Penelo was a little more nervous. She and Vaan would sometimes cause a raucous back home sometimes fighting over something insignificant. But they were hardly noticed.

As the three continued to browse the various shops and marketplaces, passed by eateries and trinket vendors, Penelo got more and more used to it. In a way, it meant that she had some sort of status because she was friends with the Archadian Head of State.

She then came to notice that as the day dragged on, most people didn't pay much attention to them either. A few waved and smiled politely at Larsa who merely nodded, smiled and waved back.

Vaan and Penelo lived in Rabanastre, another capital city. Naturally, they knew their city was significantly better off than some of the surrounding towns and villages. But Rababatre had a much older, a classic example of Galtean architecture. The buildings all had a unique and almost whimsical style of construction.

But Archades was modernized, and newer. The city's buildings were built using copper and bronze colored stone and steel contrary to the gray and limestone that older buildings were constructed from. The city also had a sophisticated airship system that the city could boast that is second to none in all of Ivalice.

"You seem to marvel at the city, would you like to hear a brief history of its founding and construction?" Larsa asked Penelo and Vaan.

"Sure, why not?" It would take her mind off trying to find a present for Larsa for the time being.

Larsa cleared his throat and began. "My Great-grandfather, Emperor Daryus Solidor was the man responsible for the construction of the city. He chose this site adjacent to the old city, and commissioned a new capital, one that would symbolize the Empire's growing power as well as its commitment to progress."

Larsa paused and looked up. Vaan didn't pay much attention as he was too busy intrigued by a group of street performers. Penelo on the other hand was listening intently.

"Go on."

"Unique to the capital was the idea of central planning, and its cartwheel spoke layout. In case you have not noticed, done of the streets here are parallel to on another. All of the main avenues all point towards the palace. At the time of its construction, the city could also boast to be the first city of its kind to be planned and built in such a manner."

"That sounds really amazing! Your great-grandfather sure did a great job on it!" Penelo complimented.

"Aye, but it was at the cost of abandoning the old city where many of the more.....destitute continue to live. Those who unable to afford the proper documents or permits were left forgotten."

Penelo looked down at the pavement a bit. "That's......sad."

"Do not worry Penelo. This is my responsibility and I intend to show the nobles of the capital that the Empire's wealth belongs not to the privileged few, but to all who live within its boundaries. I have already taken measures to start integrating the old city into the modern one. There have been schools, shelters and other necessities being built as we speak. We also are working to extend the capital's waste and drainage system in that area as well."

The blond dancer was impressed with the young Emperor's monologue. He truly was different than how she first met him. She knew that Larsa must have been disappointed at how Archadians were treated in general.

And it was true when they first came to the city and noted just how many of its citizens or at least the wealthy tended to act snobbish and aloof.

But Larsa was different than the others she could tell. He truly cared for his people, not just the select few.

Ah, how could she forget the first time she met Larsa? She could remember it as if it was yesterday.......


End file.
